Worries and Affections
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: House and Cuddy go on a trip,but not for pleasure.They are called in by the morgue in Miami and have to go indentify a body; will it be Wilson’s? He’s unreachable after going to a medical conference on a ship. Will they kill each other before they arrive?
1. Chapter 1

Worries And Affections. 

House and Cuddy go on a trip, but not for pleasure. They are called in by the morgue in Florida and have to go indentify a body; will it be Wilson's? He's unreachable after going to a medical conference on a ship. They both don't want to be together, but will they find comfort in each other or will there be another body before they arrive at their destination? Huddy

.

Prologue

Lisa Cuddy had been at the hospital for a couple hours now. She was working on some paperwork that hadn't been completed the night before, so she decided to get right on to that. She was completely focused on her work that she hardly heard her phone ring. She finally answered, wondering who might be calling.

"Hello, this is Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, how may I help you?" She asked, putting the phone to her hear and talking in a complete professional tone.

"Hi Dr. Cuddy, I'm Dr. Walter, I'm a coroner at the Miami Port Morgue and I'm calling because they was a boat incident involving Dr. Wilson since he was attending the medical conference on the cruise for the seminar, as I was told and he is now unreachable and I need you to get over here as soon as possible to indentify the body… Since Dr. Wilson works for you I need you to come in person and Dr. House is his medical proxy, I need him as well… I am very sorry, but on the bright side, he might still be alive but I need you to get to Miami Port as soon as possible." He spoke in a soft tone.

Cuddy was loosing her voice with every word that he was saying. Tears threatened to come down with the possibility of loosing one of her best friends.

"Dr. Cuddy, are you there?" He asked, as she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Yes, I'm still here." She told him.

"I know this might be quite a shock but I can't do anything. You and Dr. House have to come immediately. I will give you all the information you need to get here. There's no direct flight to New Jersey to Miami Port, but I will let you figure out the details. Please tell Dr. House the situation, thanks you. Bye-Bye." He said, hanging up.

Cuddy wasn't even able to speak out ask him any questions. She put her thoughts back together and got up from her char, placing the phone back on her desk. She straightened her skirt and walked out of her office. She walked slowly, still processing what had happened. There was a possibility that it was Wilson since he was attending a medical conference on cancer patients in Miami Port and he was supposed to come back early this morning and he never showed. It scared her that he might be dead and she had to indentify the body. Worse in all of this, House had to accompany her. That was just like her worse nightmares. She went in the elevator and pressed the button. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she hardly noticed the song that was playing. The doors opened and she walked out. Her heels clacked on the floor, making sure House heard her before he could see her.

She made it down the hall and opened the door.

"Well, Well… What brings you here?" House asked, curious like never before.

He was wearing his normal attire, his Rolling Stones shirt and a pair of jeans. His blue eyes stared at her. He would never admit, but he was always fascinated with the woman that was standing in front of him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she is everyday.

"I got a phone call a few minutes ago and…" She started to say about to crack.

"And? You think I care who calls you?" House said meanly to her.

Cuddy sighed and tried to protect herself from his words.

"It was from a doctor…" She continued, but couldn't finish.

"Oh, did someone else complain about my methods? Well that's to bad for them, cuz I ain't changing!" House exclaimed, drawing his attention back to his computer.

"Actually no, it was from a coroner in…"

"Who did I kill this time?" House said sharply.

"In Miami Port, asking us to indentify…" She said but stopped as she saw House was opening his mouth to interrupt her again.

"SHUT UP, HOUSE!" She screamed. He immediately closed his mouth.

"To indentify Wilson at the Morgue in Miami Port, okay?!" She told him, letting her anger out.

"Are you satisfied House?" She asked as she began to cry.

"Wait, What?! Wilson's dead?" he asked, his heart beginning to crumble.

"Well, we don't know, that's why we have to go indentify the body. I'm booking our flight for first thing tomorrow morning." Cuddy told him getting to the point. She had enough of his nonsense.

"Listen, I do not want to go on this trip, not because of the circumstances, just because I will be with you. I do not want to spend anytime with you at all, so cry, drink, call a hooker, I don't give a shit, just be ready to leave tomorrow morning." That was Cuddy's final words because she turned to leave.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." He said to her, hiding the worry that he had for his best friend.

"And you are just pathetic, you're best friend might be dead and you have pleasure of giving me sexual remarks?" Cuddy said in shock. She sighed, not because he was an ass. Just, because the man that she might be in love with didn't have a heart at all.

She out her hand and rubbed her forehead in exhaustion and left, leaving House with his thoughts. He promptly picked up his phone and dialed a number that he knew too well. It rang a couple times but never did someone answer. After the tenth time, House had had enough of his voicemail message and threw his phone across his office. He got up in aggravation and gripped his hand with his hand. He picked up his phone with great difficulty, turned off the lights and left. His sneakers squeaking as he limped toward the elevator. The ding arrived his arrival to the lobby and as he walked out, he threw his backpack on his shoulders. He stopped in front of the Dean's office and hesitated to go in but he just kept on marching to the exit. He mounted his bike and drove home.

Meanwhile, Cuddy was quite busy, planning her ungrateful trip. It's been now a couple hours that she was on the phone with various airlines trying to get a flight to Florida but since it was last minute, none were available. She gave up for a plane ride and had to get train rides. She got two tickets to ride from New Jersey to New York. She then booked a flight from there to Florida and now she had to figure out to get from Orlando to Miami Port but she decided to take care of that small detail when they arrived. She thought that she could either take a boat or a shuttle.

As she thought about the plans, House was at home drinking some whiskey. He was tempted to call a hooker but he never picked up the phone. He couldn't forget what Cuddy had said to him. He set down the whiskey thinking about Cuddy's reaction if he would be hung over on the flight. He picked up the phone again and tried Wilson again, but no answer. He was either lost at sea or in the morgue.

TBC…

.

Please tell me what you thought of this first chapter and if you guys would like for me to continue. Please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, sorry for not posting sooner, school is a real bitch. But I hope you like this chapter and haven't lost interest in this story! Thanks for reading! Hope you like it.**_

After a good nights sleep, House woke up by loud knocks on his door. He was definitely not a morning person. It took some time but he finally rolled out of bed and grabbed his cane. The knocks never ceased and grew louder and louder as seconds went by.

"What in the world?" House said aloud.

"I'm coming!" He screamed, walking as fast as he could.

He unlocked the door to reveal his smiling boss, Lisa Cuddy.

"Rise and Shine!" She exclaimed.

"You got to be kidding me?!" He asked, annoyed. He sighed and frustration grew on him.

"No, we got to take a train in a couple hours and no way am I going to miss it, so move your ass and get ready!" Cuddy demanded.

"I'm going back to bed, that's what I'm doing." He told her determined and turned around.

Cuddy grabbed his arm, making him unable to move.

"Listen, I don't want to spend anymore time with you than you do with me, so the faster we get to Miami Port, the happier we will all be." She told him, with control on her voice.

She tightened her grip. "So, you will get ready and pack and we will leave in 30 minutes, so you better get a move on!" She told him, finally letting go.

He rubbed his arm as she released him. "You're crazy." He turned around and limped to his room.

He gulped down some vicodin to ease the pain that he took off of his nightstand. Not wanting to get yelled at again, he put on some clothes and grabbed a suitcase. He shoved some clothes and some body supplies. As he was getting ready, he heard a sweet tone coming from the living room. He set his things down and hid himself behind the wall. He saw Cuddy pressing her fingers on the keys of his piano. He went back in his room and got his stuff, when he came back, he found her singing with the keys.

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't ooh

I hope you can hear me

Cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away...

Was the day I found

It, won't be the same

She looked up to find House starring at her. She immediately got up. She apologized.

"I'm sorry, it was hard to resist, I haven't played piano in a very long time and…" She couldn't finish the sentence, she got lost in her thoughts. She imagined House grabbing her by the waist and kissing her passionately but that never happened as he just looked at her with no emotion in his face. He simply nodded. Cuddy received that like a punch in the face. She mentally cursed herself for having those thoughts.

"We should go, don't want to be late, right?" House asked her.

"Yeah…" She responded, heading for the door. She walked out, House followed. He put his stuff in her car as she opened the trunk and went in the drivers seat. He sat next to her, keeping the silence.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Cuddy asked, looking at the road.

"Depends." House responded.

"I would like if we didn't fight during this 'trip'." She told him, almost pleading. She didn't know how many fights she could handle before breaking down.

House considered her proposition. It wasn't everyday that she asked something like this to him. He was about to open his mouth when she added:

"I'll take off a month of clinic duty, so please." She begged him.

"I'll try my best." House responded, sincerely.

"Thanks." She said.

He nodded. Unable to bare the silence, he turned the radio on. The silence was painful. People would think otherwise, that the big Gregory House likes being alone and being in silence but they were wrong. He enjoyed thinking to himself but not actually being alone.

House sang along, letting the lyrics flow along. Cuddy actually enjoyed this and didn't mind him singing at all. Before she knew it, they were at the train station. She parked and got out of the car followed by House. They got their luggage and went on the train. They sat down in their seats, surprisingly, which were next to each other.

"How can you be so calm?" Cuddy demanded, not figuring out why he wasn't scared that his best friend might be dead.

"Can't you see I'm terrified?" House asked sarcastically and pretending to bite his nails along his front teeth, like he was scared to death.

"House! This is not funny! Our best friend might be dead and you're making fun of it?!" Cuddy said in disbelief.

"I guess you really don't have a heart after all. Why was I so stupid." She told herself, getting up.

"You're the king of assholes House." Cuddy spat at him. He didn't bother looking at her. He knew that she was right. He looked abashed but Cuddy took it as a trick by her brain screwing with her. She walked away, skeptic.

She tried as hard as she could for 20 years, she tried to convince herself that he was only full of shit, but deep down, she knew, her heart knew something was good about him.

House was hiding something, something that he could never admit to Cuddy.

He was scared.

And it made him weak.

TBC…

.

Okay please don't give up on this story yet it's only started. I hope you like this chapter. Please give me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

.

Chapter 3

A half an hour later, House finally made the decision to talk to Cuddy. He got up from his seat and walked over to Cuddy's seat but the train abruptly stopped, causing House to fall back and hit his back on the floor. The train tires screeched as it came to its halt.

"House!" Cuddy yelled as she saw what had happened.

"What's going on?" a person asked.

Some people started to look around as everybody else in the train did the same.

A few seconds of confusion later, the lights turned off which resulted in some people letting out some screams.

The train was in complete darkness.

"House!" Cuddy yelled.

"Where are you?" She asked, scared that he might've gotten hurt by the fall

"I'm here, on the floor." He said while he tried to get up with great difficulty.

"Say something so I can follow your voice." She asked him.

House kept talking and eventually Cuddy found her way next to House on the floor.

"You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I guess." House retort.

"Do you have any idea why the lights turned off?" Cuddy asked, stupidly. She knew that he had no clue.

"Nope." He responded.

"Maybe something is wrong with the engine…" House guessed.

"Yeah, maybe." Cuddy said, not too sure.

Someone passed by Cuddy and so Cuddy lost her balance resulting in her collapsing on top of House. House stopped breathing for a split second as her weight was suffocating him.

"I'm…sorry." Cuddy said, trying to get breath back.

"No worries." House told her.

Surprisingly, he didn't try to get her off of him; he just laid his head back on the floor, bringing Cuddy down with him. She laid her cheek on his chest and said nothing as she enjoyed his warmth.

"He's going to be fine, Cuddy." House whispered to her softly.

"Who?" She asked half-awake.

"Wilson. He's going to be fine. House repeated.

"How would you know?" She asked, not believing him.

"I just do."

"That's not good enough…" She whispered.

House stood up, violently. He pushed Cuddy off of him.

"What do you want to hear then?! Evidently, I never say the right thing! Just make up your mind, women! I don't know if you want me to be sad, happy or undecided. I tell you all of those things and you are still not satisfied." House told her, crawling far away as possible.

As he started to crawl away, the train started to move back and forth very rapidly. His body flew backwards one more time, and so did everybody else's. House made his way back to Cuddy, somehow and grabbed her hand. He knew that she was scared. Cuddy held onto House as the train continued to move up and down the tracks. Something weird was going on and their trip was going to have to wait.

TBC…

.

Hope you guys liked the chapter, I'm sorry that its so short. But please tell me what you think and please review.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
